


sugar and spice and everything ice (the fuck-or-freeze remix)

by leftishark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time, Humor, I hope, Kink Discovery, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Virginity Kink, basically ridiculous smut, kind of, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftishark/pseuds/leftishark
Summary: When Shiro and Keith are stranded on an ice planet, they’ll have to do something to keep warm. What Keith doesn’t realize is that it’s something neither of them have done before.“—and I know I’m younger, but I’m notthatyoung. Plenty of people have sex when they’re 18.”“Have—”“Sex, yes. I know what it is.”





	sugar and spice and everything ice (the fuck-or-freeze remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Frieren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136445) by [CrypticGabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel). 



> "don't choose the ice planet one," she said, "you already have an ice au," she said, but temptation proved too strong.
> 
> crypticgabriel's spicy survivalist original had sheith in an established relationship, which this version has too, but i thought, what if they had just recently gotten together? what if their sexual history was different? what if their first time was in freezing temperatures? and this happened.
> 
> i haven’t done a remix before, so i hope this is close enough to one? i’m afraid it spiraled into an “inspired by” instead... it was a blast to write either way, and i hope it's fun to read!

A sudden wind knocks them out of the sky and onto the frozen ground below. In the time it takes for the explosion of snow to settle, Keith and Shiro determine not only that the Black Lion is totally down, but that the emergency blankets stored in the back weren’t designed to last 10,000 years.

“We should have checked these kits ages ago,” Shiro says, inspecting fragments of shiny fabric. “We’ll have to do a full run-through when we get back... if we don’t become Frieren’s first ice mummies.”

Keith snorts. “Please, no. We’re the Black Paladins of Voltron. Of all the ways we could eat it, that’s the least sexy option.” An idea blooms somewhere between his brain and his dick, and he tries to look up at Shiro through his lashes without just looking sleepy. He’s been working on it. “Don’t worry. We’ve got each other to stay warm.”

They ditch the clunky chest and leg plates and lay down in the space behind the pilot’s seat. Keith rolls onto his side and tugs on Shiro’s arm until he drapes it gently over his side, hips a respectful distance away, as always. Despite the hard floor and the growing cold, it feels like the half dozen times they’ve hung out like this since the first whispered confession and shy press of lips a few weeks ago, pleasant evenings passed in the comfort of each other’s company, exchanging sweet words and kisses curled close. He can feel Shiro’s body heat warming his shoulders where they’re pressed against Shiro’s chest. It’s nice.

Keith wants more than nice.

“Shiro,” he says, looking over his shoulder, “you don’t have to be such a gentleman all the time, you know?”

“Mm?”

Keith huffs. “Scoot closer. My butt’s getting cold.”

“Keith,” Shiro huffs into his hair, but he wriggles his hips a fraction of an inch closer.

Not close enough. 

Keith shifts back, determined, until his ass finally presses up against Shiro’s front, and he could happily stay here until he became an ice mummy. He can feel, though, how Shiro’s arm goes suddenly tense.

“Sorry,” he sighs and relaxes so there’s space for baby Jesus. A really small baby Jesus. “Look, Shiro, I know we’re taking it slow, but it really is cold. And we’re boyfriends now, so I don’t understand why you keep babying me.”

“I thought you like when I call you baby,” Shiro frowns.

“Yeah, when you _call_ me—that—not when you treat me like one. Is it the age thing? You’re not that old—”

“—gee, thanks, Keith—”

“—and I know I’m younger, but I’m not _that_ young. Plenty of people have sex when they’re 18.” 

“Have—”

“Sex, yes. I know what it is. And I haven’t done any of this, but I want to, I want to learn, and I want you to—”

Shiro mumbles something with his face still pressed to the top of Keith’s head. Keith might have missed it in his rambling except for the way his hold tightens around his waist.

“What?”

“Neither have I,” Shiro says quietly.

“Wait, what?” Keith repeats, turning around so he can look at Shiro. 

Shiro looks back, almost defiant now. “I haven’t done any of this, either, okay? I’m 25 years old and I never fucking learned how to fuck!”

Keith blinks up at him, processing this turn of events. “Shiro, that phrase is like fifty years old.”

“I feel like you’re avoiding the point.”

“Yeah, sorry, I’m just preparing to let go of every fantasy I’ve had since I was 16. You really haven’t—?”

Shiro turns bright red and tucks his chin down, shaking his head. “So, you know. I don’t really know how to… go further than we have. I, uh, sorry, if I don’t live up to your expectations.”

“No, no,” Keith backtracks before Shiro can get down on himself, “this is good, too, this is—”

He has to stop for a second as he’s flooded with images of Shiro being touched for the first time, with the reality that _he_ will be one to touch him first. He’ll treat Shiro right. He’ll treat him better than anyone else could, better than—

“What about Adam?”

Shiro shakes his head again, looking away. “He was… traditional in some ways; he wanted to wait until marriage. It was important to him,” he insists, kicking at Keith’s feet when he scoffs, “and that was important to me. And before… I mean, I was curious, but I had other things I cared about. Space, and all.” 

“Huh,” says Keith. The idea that anyone could resist Shiro when he’s _right there_ , all big and muscly and beautiful, is incomprehensible.

Shiro huffs, a little smile on his face like he’s amused at Keith’s confusion. “Look, I don’t want to talk about him right now, okay? I… honestly, I’m glad it’s with you. You’re important to me, and I trust you.”

Keith is the one to flush pink now. He and Shiro have always exchanged words like these freely, but they taking on new meaning in romance. 

_Romance._

Shiro looks at him, assessing. “You never—?”

Keith shakes his head. “I didn’t exactly get along with many people, even before you left.”

“You don’t necessarily have to like someone to—you know.”

“ _I_ do,” Keith says firmly. “And I did, but… you weren’t exactly available.”

“I am now,” Shiro says, reaching out to grasp Keith’s hand where it’s lying between them. “I’m all yours.”

Keith kisses him hard for that, giving him everything he’s been keeping back, everything he’s wanted to for years. He kisses him and kisses him and clambers over on top of him, opening his mouth to invite Shiro in. This, Shiro has clearly done before; he licks into Keith’s mouth with skill and confidence to match Keith’s clumsy enthusiasm and runs his hands up and down his back until Keith is burning in the cold.

“Shiro,” he gasps, breaking away with the need for more more _more_ , “I don’t want you to die a virgin.”

It's amazing how the slightest tilt to Shiro's features turns his expression from unbearably fond to something a little teasing, a little dark. “What do you want, then?”

Keith isn’t sure what he wants, actually, except for Shiro to wreck him—but he promised to give Shiro what he deserves, experience be damned. He sits back.

And what a view that is. Keith feels unexpectedly powerful with Shiro breathless and awed under him, muscles rippling under the body suit. 

“I want to make you feel good,” he decides, and he grabs Shiro’s hands and flings himself forward, pinning them where they land askew around his head. He traces his hands down Shiro’s chest as he scoots back until he gets to where the compression fabric is tenting—and wow, that’s Shiro’s dick. Shiro is hard because of him.

He wants to see it, touch it. Shiro will get cold if he takes off the whole bodysuit, so he reaches down to toy with the snaps under Shiro’s crotch, his gaze darting between that inviting bulge and Shiro’s face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Shiro breathes. Keith unsnaps the suit and wrestles it up enough to pull his cock out, running his hand along the length of it with rising confidence and watching Shiro’s whole body twitch as he strains to keep his hands where they are.

“Wow,” Keith says, a proud grin threatening to break out. No one’s ever seen Shiro like this before. Never touched him like this, never _had_ him. 

Keith is the luckiest man in the universe. 

“Keith,” Shiro groans. “I—you too.”

Reaching underneath himself to undo the snaps is definitely less sexy than doing it to Shiro, but Shiro watches him hungrily anyways and wiggles his fingers, still on the floor, when his dick is out. “Can I…?”

“Touch me,” Keith encourages. Still, Shiro’s tentative as he brings his left hand down to stroke Keith’s hip, his fingers cool and grounding, his Galra hand hovering between them until Keith nods again.

And then Shiro reaches for his cock, and—

His hand is _freezing._

Keith sucks in a sharp breath. Shiro looks momentarily proud before he realizes Keith is tensing away from his hand, not into it.

“C-cold,” Keith whimpers. He holds back a fond eye roll when Shiro touches his own dick briefly as if to test it.

“Sorry, baby,” Shiro grins ruefully, leaning up to kiss him again, but Keith only lets him lick into his mouth for a minute before he pulls back.

He means to tease Shiro with something about how some people are into that, but his brain jumps from _cold_ to _hot_ to _wet_ and what comes out is: “I bet my mouth would be warmer.”

It’s worth exposing his legs to the cold floor to see how Shiro’s eyes blow out as Keith shoves himself back and dives down.

Shiro’s cock is big. He’s never exactly seen another one this close before, but surely they’re not all so long or so wide that his hand barely wraps all the way around, and his mouth is supposed to go around it?

“It’s all right, baby,” Shiro murmurs, brushing his bangs back with his left hand, cold metal strategically propping him up off the floor instead.

But Keith has never been one to back down from a challenge. He’s seen videos of this, has tried it once on an unfortunate cucumber. He licks a big stripe up the side of Shiro’s cock, testing out the taste, and then wraps his lips carefully over the hot head of it and sinks down as far as he can.

“Holy fuck,” Shiro gasps.

Keith pops off, his lips wet and strangely tingly. “All right?”

“Yeah baby, that’s—you look—wow,” Shiro says, and Keith preens as he goes down again. “I can’t wait to do this to you, too.”

Keith moans at the thought of Shiro’s mouth on him, and that must be good because Shiro’s hips jerk up ever so slightly, and Keith makes another strangled sound at the feel of choking on his cock—it’s one of his favorite fantasies, though he would probably actually choke if he tried it right now, and while it would be a quicker and more pleasant way to go than freezing, he can’t leave Shiro to the latter fate alone. He’ll just have to practice.

He moves up and down and sucks and licks until everything is wet with spit, which is both gross and kinda hot, and Shiro is murmuring encouragement as he strokes his hair back.

But even Shiro’s dick can’t keep the cold from seeping through his skin. As it goes on Keith has to fight to keep his mouth open and relaxed, until suddenly a violent shiver has him jerking and his jaw clenching involuntarily.

Shiro yelps.

“Fuck!” Keith says, mortified. “Shiro, fuck, I’m so sorry!”

“It’s, it’s okay,” Shiro grits out, his face twisted in pain. Somehow it’s still attractive. 

Keith catches his breath as Shiro recovers, their panting loud in the snow-muffled silence until the tension starts melting into laughter. “Oh my god, I almost bit your dick off.”

“Aw, c’mon, baby, my dick is stronger than that,” Shiro says, swiping his hand over his cock. “See? No blood.”

Keith groans and buries his face into Shiro’s thigh, which turns out to be a great consolation, firm yet plush and covered in fine hair that tickles his cheek. As the embarrassment wears off, though, his body remembers that it’s still really fucking cold.

“Hey, come here, baby,” Shiro says when Keith shudders again. “Let me warm you up.”

Keith scrambles up his body until Shiro turns them over, shifting as he rolls so that Keith’s back is laying on the patch of floor Shiro warmed.

“Better?” 

“Mm,” Keith sighs with Shiro heavy and warm on top of him. He’s almost giving up on the whole sex thing for now—not that he would ever concede defeat, or give up on Shiro, but Shiro’s been through enough already without prolonging a disastrous first sexual experience. 

He shifts, and shifts again, seeking maximum contact. The movement rubs his lower half against Shiro’s and, well, Shiro isn’t exactly subtle where he’s getting hard again against Keith’s thigh. 

Shiro’s the one who taught him the value of a second chance. Keith wiggles his hips again, this time with intent.

“Keith,” Shiro rumbles against Keith’s chest as he presses down in turn, sending waves of pleasure radiating from Keith’s groin. 

“Shiro,” he moans. “You’re so—” Hot. Hard. _Big._

“I’m so…?” Shiro presses, but the more real this all gets, the harder the words are to push past his throat. 

“How are you so good at this?” Keith huffs instead—not that he’s complaining, and he shouldn’t be surprised; Shiro’s good at _everything_.

Shiro grinds down harder at his words, a groan breaking into soft, low laughter. “I’ve had a lot of time to think about it.” 

Keith full-body shivers. “Do you think about me?”

“All the time.” Shiro’s breaths are stuttering now along with his hips. “I think about—about what you want, and—Keith, tell me—”

“I want—everything, Shiro, I want everything with you.”

Shiro hums, propping himself up and shifting until their hips are almost aligned. “How about this?”

And then his dick is touching Keith’s dick and Keith is going to explode.

He cries out and drags Shiro down for a messy, open-mouthed kiss, pawing at Shiro’s shoulders, chest, anywhere he can reach. Shiro’s got one hand wound in Keith’s hair, the other firmly planted on the ground until he loses discipline and brings it down to cup Keith’s face, barely brushing skin before he realizes and jerks it back with a sharp intake of breath. The brief sting makes Keith’s whole body jump, cock rubbing harder along Shiro’s, and maybe he doesn’t want it _there_ again, but somewhere else… 

“Wait!” he blurts before Shiro can start apologizing. “Can you—can you touch me—”

“Where?” 

Keith can’t say it, arching his chest up instead.

“Baby,” Shiro whispers as he traces his cold metal fingers delicately around Keith’s nipple, and Keith gasps and jolts at the shock and almost-pain, harder than ever, and then Shiro presses firmly over the bud of it and that’s it, he’s coming with Shiro’s hungry gaze on him, and he can’t even feel like a dumb teenager because he’s with Shiro and it feels so good—

He doesn’t realize he’s closed his eyes until he opens them to Shiro swearing and taking himself in hand, stroking fast a few times before his mouth drops open as he comes all over Keith’s stomach, white streaking over the dark bodysuit.

Sex with Shiro is hotter than Keith ever imagined. 

Shiro slumps down, pressing his face against Keith’s neck like he’s shy again now that the heat of the moment is dissipating, even with the evidence smearing between them. Keith toys with his hair, satisfied and happy, until he lifts his head, a sheepish little smile on his lips.

“Hey,” Shiro whispers. 

“Hi.” 

“Now I can die at peace.”

Keith snorts, and then he can’t stop laughing, a strange giddiness bubbling through him as it hits him again that this was Shiro’s first time, and his; theirs together. Shiro joins in, his chest shaking against Keith’s in a way that feels as intimate as the what they just shared. When their giggles trail off, Keith is more relaxed than he can ever remember being. “So? What’d you think?”

“Can’t wait to do it again,” Shiro says earnestly. “How, uh, how are you doing?”

“Never better.”

Shiro’s smile widens. “Really?”

“Well, if you really want to know, my toes are frozen and my ass is getting sore, and we didn’t even—” 

Shiro huffs a laugh and slides halfway to the side, taking some of his weight off. “Sorry, baby. I promise it’ll be better in a real room with a bed and, you know. Insulation.”

“Speaking from experience?” Keith smirks. Shiro shoves his shoulder. “That wasn’t anything like I thought it was gonna be, but it was... fun. I had a good time.”

“Yeah?”

Keith nods. “I always have a good time with you. No matter what we’re doing.”

Shiro is flushed and beautiful when he smiles back. “Yeah, me too. Keith… thank you.”

Keith hums in contentment and tucks his face into the generous muscle between Shiro’s neck and shoulder. He’s drifting off to sleep, or possibly a hypothermia-induced coma, when a final thought occurs to him.

“Hey, Shiro.”

“Mm?”

“Do you think when the alien archaeologists dig up our ice mummy bodies they’ll be able to tell we had sex?”

Shiro shuts him up with his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> DO THEY GET OUT ALIVE OR SUCCUMB TO FRIEREN'S ICY COLD??? read the original to find out! 
> 
> comments and kudos are a writer's sustenance--let me know what you thought! 
> 
> i'm on twitter [@leftishark_](https://twitter.com/leftishark_), come say hi :)


End file.
